Janji Lama
by JazLiy75
Summary: Tsukine Sakuragawa telah berjanji untuk mengambil kembali semua yang dia telah hilang daripada Ejo Jo 5 tahun yang lalu. Selepas tinggal di Jepun untuk beberapa tahun,keluarga Sakuragawa mengambil keputusan untuk berpindah ke Pulau Rintis untuk memulakan hidup baru. Dengan Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya di sisi Tsukine,dapatkah Tsukine berjaya dalam memenuhi janjinya?
1. Permulaan Baru

_"Hah! Kamu hanya budak berumur 6 tahun yang tidak boleh berbuat apa-apa,Tsukine Sakuragawa!"_

 _Gadis yang berambut merah jambu berumur 6 tahun terbaring di atas tanah cedera dengan luka dan lebam. Akihabara,Jepun telah diserang oleh makhluk asing dari Ata Ta Tiga yang diketuai oleh Ejo Jo dengan bantuan daripada Suzuki Suguru. Bapanya,Kuno Sakuragawa telah menjadi banduan makhluk asing itu._

 _Suzuki menuju ke gadis kecil dan menendangnya. "Sheesh...kamu hanya seorang budak yang tidak berguna. Tidak dapat melawan seseorang yang sama umur dengan kamu. Sangat memalukan."_

 _DAH MELAMPAU NI! Tsukine berkata dalam minda,cuba untuk berdiri walaupun cedera. "SAYA AKAN PASTIKAN UNTUK MENJADI LEBIH KUAT UNTUK KALAHKAN KAMU BERDUA! SAYA BERJANJI SUATU HARI NANTI,SAYA AKAN AMBIL BALIK SEMUA YANG KAMU TELAH AMBIL DARIPADA SAYA!"_

"APA?!"

 _Ugh!_ _Mimpi itu lagi_. _Bilakah ia akan hilang?_ Tsukine Sakuragawa yang berumur 11 tahun bangun disebabkan mimpi yang kebetulannya berlaku 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Hei, Tsukine. Jangan beritahu saya bahawa anda dapat mimpi itu lagi?"

Kakaknya, Kanon bersama dengan adik lelakinya, Takaya berada di luar biliknya apabila mereka mendengar jeritanya itu.

Kadang-kadang, perkara ini membuat dia berasa menjengkelkan. Mengabaikan soalan itu, dia bersiap sedia untuk ke sekolah barunya.

Selepas bertahun-tahun tinggal di Jepun, keluarga Sakuragawa mengambil keputusan untuk berpindah ke Pulau Rintis di mana datuknya tinggal. Ini telah memberi peluang kepada Tsukine untuk memulakan hidup baru tanpa ayahnya dan pengalaman baru di negara yang berbeza. _Saya akan pastikan kehidupan baru saya di Pulau Rintis adalah yang terbaik._

Di Sekolah Kebangsaan Pulau Rintis, seperti biasa seorang budak lelaki berambut hitam dengan bertopi dinosaur oren bernama Boboiboy sedang tidur, dengan berbantalkan lengannya.

Kawan yang terbaik, Gopal sedang berfikir untuk mencari jalan untuk membangunkan dia. "Ah! Macam mana untuk kejutkan Boboiboy ni?"

"Cuba cara 'CIKGU DATANG',"kata Ying. Budak itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Saya ingin mencuba cara yang lain."

"Kita tidak ada masa untuk ini. Kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Cikgu datang," kata ketua kelas, Yaya. Dia kemudian memandang ke arah Boboiboy. "Biarkan dia kali ini. Biar cikgu yang kejutkan dia."

Cikgu akhirnya memasuki kelas dengan seorang pelajar baru di sebelah beliau. Budak itu mempunyai jaket tanpa lengan putih atas pakaian seragam sekolahnya. Skirt dia mencapai separuh daripada pahanya yang telah dibaluti dengan stoking biru berjalur merah jambu dan ungu dan dia memakai but putih."Semua orang, kita ada seorang pelajar baru dari Akihabara, Jepun yang akan belajar di sini. Sila memperkenalkan diri kamu, Cik Sakuragawa."

Tsukine melihat sekeliling sehingga dia ternampak Boboiboy tidur. "Maafkan saya, cikgu. Saya perlu melakukan sesuatu." Apabila cikgu memberi kebenaran, gadis berambut merah jambu itu pergi ke arah lelaki yang sedang tidur dan mencubit tangannya sedikit dengan daya yang kuat dari hatinya, menyebabkan dia bangun menjerit kesakitan. "ADUH!"

"Nampaknya kamu terjaga akhirnya. Tolong beri perhatian di dalam kelas dan jangan bermain-main" katanya sebelum kembali ke depan. Semua orang memandangnya dan kembali ke arab Boboiboy. Fang merupakan salah seorang daripada mereka. _Huh! Kena cubit sedikit di lengan pun nak mengadu sakit sangat. Tak macho langsung._ Kemudian dia memberi tumpuan kepada Tsukine. _Gadis baru itu agak berbeza_. _Ini adalah kali pertama saya telah melihat seseorang yang mempunyai rambut merah jambu. Dia mungkin seorang yang menarik._

"Lupakan sahaja apa yang berlaku tadi. Bagaimanapun, izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri saya. Nama saya Tsukine Sakuragawa. Seperti cikgu telah sebutkan, saya dari Akihabara, Jepun. Jika kamu mempunyai sebarang pertanyaan, kamu boleh bertanya kepada saya. Sekian,terima kasih, "kata Tsukine, berakhir pengenalan beliau dengan menunduk.

Seluruh kelas kagum dengan sikap sopannya, terutama Fang. _Dia berasal dari Jepun,hah? Warga Jepun pertama di sekolah ini._

Cikgu hanya tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas pengenalan tadi, Cik Sakuragawa. Tempat kamu adalah di sebelah Fang." Pernyataan itu betul-betul mengejutkan budak berambut gagak itu. _Tak sangka pula dah._

Tsukine mengangguk dan menuju ke tempatnya, mengambil peluang untuk melihat jirannya. _Wah! Dia sangat kacaklah. Ini mungkin menjadi permulaan yang baik,_ dia fikir sambil mengambil tempat duduknya. Semasa kelas berjalan,Tsukine akhirnya dapat menikmati kehidupan sekolah biasa tanpa apa-apa yang mengganggunya. _Saya hanya berharap Kanon dapat menyesuaikan diri di sekolah barunya._

Di Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis, Kanon dapat menyesuaikan diri bersama-sama rakan-rakan barunya, terutamanya dengan seorang gadis bernama Nurul. Kedua-dua mereka menjadi rapat selepas beberapa minit.

"Akihabara, hah? Saya pernah dengar bahawa tempat itu ialah kawasan utama untuk anime, alat canggih dan komik. Ia juga mempunyai 'maid cafe', kan?" tanya Nurul.

Kanon hanya mengangguk. "Yup. Mungkin suatu hari nanti saya boleh membawa kamu ke sana semasa musim cuti. Anda akan suka pergi ke sana."

Tetapi kemudian dia memasamkan muka, mengingati tragedi yang berlaku 5 tahun yang lalu. Gadis Melayu perasan perubahan secara tiba-tiba di wajah Kanon. "Adakah sesuatu yang tak kena?"

"Cuma ... saya tidak boleh melupakan huru-hara yang diesebabkan oleh makhluk asing dari planet yang dipanggil Ata Ta Tiga," gadis Jepun itu menjelaskan.

Nurul rasa pernah dengar planet yang dinamakan Ata Ta Tiga. _Jangan-jangan,negaranya pernah diserang oleh Ejo Jo dan tenteranya juga. Mustahil._

"Kanon, beritahu saya salah satu daripada makhluk asing yang kamu kenal ketika itu,"kata Nurul, rasa sedikit ingin tahu. Itu menyebabkan Kanon terkejut sedikit tetapi dia tahu bahawa rakan barunya hanya ingin tahu.

"Satu-satunya yang saya kenal ialah Ejo Jo ..."

"APA?!"


	2. Kita Bertemu Lagi

"Selamat pagi,pelajar!"

"Selamat pagi,cikgu kebenaran!"

Seperti yang kamu lihat,sekarang adalah waktu Matematik, waktu Cikgu Papa sedang mengajar.

Guru Papa melihat sekeliling kelas,hanya untuk melihat gadis berambut merah jambu duduk di sebelah Fang. "Umm...Siapakah gadis baru ini bersebelahan dengan Fang?"beliau tanya.

Sebelum sesiapa dapat berkata apa-apa, gadis itu berdiri dan tunduk. "Nama saya Tsukine Sakuragawa dari Akihabara, Jepun. Saya pelajar baru dalam kelas ini. Saya harap dapat belajar sesuatu daripada kamu. Terima kasih."

Guru Matematik itu terkejut. "Kamu seorang warga Jepun? Kalau begitu,selamat datang ke Pulau Rintis. Dan saya adalah guru Matematik kamu,Cikgu Papa."

Tsukine mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya sebelum duduk. _Guru Matematik baru ini sungguh menarik. Saya rasa saya akan menikmati subjek kegemaran saya ni._

"Sebelum kita bermula, saya ada satu kejutan untuk kamu semua,"kata Cikgu Papa. Ini hampir semua orang dibuat (kecuali Tsukine) berasa gementar. Gopal adalah yang paling gementar "Jangan-jangan..."

"Ya! Selepas rehat,kamu semua akan mengambil satu ujian Matematik!"

"TIDAK!" Seluruh kelas menjerit tetapi Tsukine hanya senyum. "Ujian Matematik secara tiba-tiba,huh? Perangai cikgu ni mengingatkan saya kepada guru Matematik kegemaran saya kembali di Jepun,Sensei. Dia sentiasa memberikan ujian kejutan seperti cikgu."

Cikgu Papa dan seluruh kelas terkejut dengan hakikat bahawa Tsukine telah mengambil ujian secara tiba-tiba banyak kali.

Ini juga mengagumkan Cikgu Papa. "Kalau begitu, mari kita lihat jika anda boleh lulus ujian kejutan kebenaran!"

"Oh! Saya terima cabaran itu,Sensei!" Tsukine berkata dengan yakin.

 **Waktu Rehat**

"Saya mesti mendapatkan donat lobak merah kegemaran saya! SAYA MESTI!"

Seperti biasa,Fang telah cuba untuk mendapatkan donat lobak merah tercinta sebelum ia kehabisan stok kerana ia adalah salah satu makanan yang popular di menu sekolah.

Saya hampir di sana! Saya hampir mendapatkan. Donat terakhir saya! Fang lakukan larian perlahan (yang daripada episod 3) untuk donut terakhir apabila...

"KAMU MENGHALANG SAYA,BUDAK BEKACA MATA! DONAT TERAKHIR ITU SAYA PUNYA!"

Terdapat seorang murid menolak Fang keluar dari barisan,menghancurkan harapan Fang untuk membelinya. Suara itu...Tidak mungkin orang yang tolak saya tu ialah...

"Terima kasih kerana menyelamatkan donat terakhir ini bagi saya," Suara itu milik seorang gadis yang dikenali sebagai SS,seorang murid Darjah Enam yang tidak menghormati murid bawahan. Dia berfikir bahawa sebagai murid yang tertua di sekolah,dia berhak dihormati.

Selepas membeli donat, dia berpaling kepada Fang. "Hei, mengapa kamu tidak menggunakan kuasa bayang kamu untuk mendapatkan donat dengan lebih cepat? Kamu hanya seorang murid Darjah Lima yang lembab"

Dengan kekecewaan,budak lelaki berambut gagak pergi untuk mencari tempat untuk duduk bersendirian.

Sementara itu,Tsukine ternampak kejadian itu. _Sikap perempuan itu mengingatkan saya kepada musuh saya. Dia sungguh biadap._

Dia breasa kasihan Fang dan memutuskan untuk memanggilnya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. _Nasib baik saya telah membuat beberapa donat lobak merah tambahan untuk berkongsi_. "Hei, Fang!"

Fang beralih kepada Tsukine yang melambai tangannya,memberi isyarat kepadanya untuk pergi ke sana. Dia pergi ke sana dan melambai balik. "Oh! Kamu rupanya,Tsukine. Apa yang kamu mahu?"

"Saya ternampak apa yang telah berlaku dan mungkin anda ingin donat itu. Saya mempunyai banyak untuk berkongsi," kata gadis berambut merah jambu,tersenyum.

Adakah dia serius untuk berkongsi donat? Dia begitu baik hati. Fang duduk di sebelahnya dan mengambil salah satu donat. Dengan hanya satu gigitan, dia berasa seperti dia sudah berada di syurga. Ia lebih sedap daripada donat Yang dijual di kantin.

Tsukine gembira kerana dia telah menikmatinya. "Saya membuat donat itu sendiri. Adakah kamu suka donat ini?"

"Tentulah saya suka! Jika kamu menjadi isteri seorang lelaki,dia akan menjadi orang yang paling bertuah dan gembira di dunia," kata Fang, dengan mata berkilauan. Tsukine ketawa.

SS menyaksikan kedua-dua gembira berbual. _GRR! Siapakah budak baru bersebelahan budak bekaca mats itu? Dan mengapakah dia memberinya donat itu?_ Dia membuat keputusan untuk pergi ke gadis berambut merah jambu itu. "Hei, budak baru! TENGOK SAYA! Saya mahu bercakap dengan kamu!"

"Apa dia..." Tsukine melihat ke atas, hanya untuk melihat musuh rapatnya berdiri di hadapannya. "SUZUKI SUGURU!"

SS aka Suzuki Suguru terkejut juga. "TSUKINE SAKURAGAWA!"

Kedua-dua mereka telah menarik perhatian semua orang,termaksuklah Fang, Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya. _Tunggu!_ _SS dan Tsukine mengenali antara satu_ _sama lain?! Tidak mungkin!_ Fang berfikir.

"Saya sangka kamu akan takut untuk berjumpa dengan saya,Sakuragawa," kata Suzuki. Tsukine memandang gadis itu dengan penuh kemarahan. "Sudah kamu lupakah janji saya 5 tahun yang lalu,Suguru? Saya telah berjanji untuk menjadi lebih kuat untuk mengalahkan kamu dan Ejo Jo."

Boboiboy berlari ke arah Tsukine apabila dia menyebut nama Ejo Jo. "Kau...kau kenal Ejo Jo ?!"

Tsukine melihat budak bertopikan dino. "Dia merupakan salah satu alien yang menyerang negara saya ..." Kemudian,dia melihat Suzuki dan menunjuk kepadanya. "Dengan bantuan dari padanya."

"APA ?! SS bekerja sama dengan Ejo Jo ?!"


End file.
